Chris Benoit
Chris Benoit (May 21, 1967 - June 24, 2007, July 25, 2013 - August 23, 2013, November 22, 2013 - Present) was a professional wrestler. Currently, he is helping "The River" exact revenge. 1st life Benoit was born and raised in Canada. Trained by the legendary Stu Hart, Benoit was a very accomplished wrestler winning titles everywhere he went. Over the course of a weekend in June 2007, Benoit, his wife Nancy and their son Daniel would pass away. The conclusion reached by investigators was Benoit had killed Nancy and Daniel then hung himself. Rumors have swirled as to the reason(s) Benoit would do this. After coming back to life, Benoit would do what he could to keep the truth quiet. 2nd life Benoit reappeared in RIPW's afterlife federation managed by The Fabulous Moolah. "The Suicidal, Double Homicidal" Chris Benoit was on his way to winning the Life Title tournament when he decided to just take it. Using the Life Title, Benoit came back to Earth. First in the body of Zack Ryder. Benoit, unsatisifed with the body he was put in, ended Ryder's life. After demanding the Life Title back, he went back to Earth, this time in the body of Wade Barrett. Benoit, as Barrett, would find Muhammad Hassan and Daivari and take Adam Bomb from them. He would send Vince McMahon a video message saying he would annihilate Vince McMahon. Benoit would take out Reginald the Helicopter and Alex Riley, who was not killed but seriously injured. Kevin Nash, Big Show, Vladimir Kozlov and The Great Khali would stand guard to make sure Benoit would not enter the RIPW arena. Benoit took care of them with an Adam Bomb. Benoit's best friend Eddie Guerrero would come back to Earth during that time to stop him. Guerrero was in the body of Bo Sr. Benoit swiftly took out Guerrero. Benoit would finally get McMahon alone or so he thought. He was interrupted by sean2396, Jon Saxon and Irresistible Danielle. Saxon took Adam Bomb from a distracted Benoit and used it on him. He was not dead. Barrett was gone but now Benoit was back in his actual form. Benoit would then be interrupted by Marshall Applewhite informing him that Adam Bomb had only one use left. Benoit now thought he was alone with McMahon but was again interrupted. This time by Sin Cara who botched his way into destroying Adam Bomb. Benoit then ended the life of Sin Cara. Benoit would attempt to take on McMahon with no weapon but everything went dark and McMahon was shot. That was the last time the RIPW Universe saw Benoit until he was brought back to life by "The River". Unbeknownst to the RIPW Universe, Benoit ended his life later that night. He did not want the police to investigate him for fear of what may turn up in regards to his first death. 3rd life He was brought back to life by "The River" using his new invention which can, among other things, duplicate. During his new life, he has ended the life of Eddie Guerrero's nephew Chavo.